HIS BUTLER : HELP TO JERK OFF
by Ichan Tetsuhiro
Summary: Ciel terkena jebakan Alois untuk menonton sesuatu, tetapi apa yang terjadi Ciel tidak tahu harus bagaimana hingga sang butler Sebastian menawarkan diri untuk membantu sang Bocchan.


**HIS BUTLER : HELP TO JERK OFF**

**BY : ICHAN TETSUHIRO**

.

.

DECLAIMER

Yana Tosobo

PAIRING

Sebastian x Ciel

RATED

M

WARNING

Boys x Boys, mature, typoss, OOC, etc

Summary

Ciel terkena jebakan Alois untuk menonton sesuatu, tetapi apa yang terjadi Ciel tidak tahu harus bagaimana hingga sang butler Sebastian menawarkan diri untuk membantu sang Bocchan.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Di pagi yang cerah ini sebenarnya Ciel ingin sekali menikmatinya dengan tenang, tapi apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia kedatangan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui, saat ini Alois Trancy sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang angkuhnya tidak ketinggalan sang butler Cloude, tentunya Ciel pun tidak sendirian ada sang butler Sebastian yang setia mendampinginya, "mau apa kau kesini eh?" tanya Ciel pada Alois tidak kalah angkuhnya "kenapa? Kau tidak terlihat senang dikunjungi kawan lama" jawab Alois disertai cengiran khas nya, "hmph... sejak kapan kau jadi kawan ku?" kilah Ciel yang tidak senang dengan kata 'kawannya' Alois karena sejak awal mereka memang selalu bersaing apanya yang bisa disebut kawan? Heh apa kau bercanda? "langsung saja sebenarnya kau kemari untuk sesuatu kan?" Ciel sangat tidak suka dengan hal yang berbelit belit ia ingin ini segera berakhir dan orang2 menyebalkan itu segera keluar dari rumahnya "ayolah Ciel kau tidak perlu terburu buru begitu, aku kesini untuk bersenang senang denganmu" Alois memberikan isyarat pada Cloude dan Cloude yang mengerti dengan isyarat itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya dan memberikan benda itu pada Alois "lihatlah aku punya sesuatu yang bagus" ditangannya ia menggenggam sebuah DVD (author gx tw di jaman kuroshitsuji ada DVD atau gx tp anggap aja ada ok XD #dilempar panci), "apa itu?" tanya Ciel "dilihat dari sudut manapun itu adalah kepingan DVD Bocchan" Sebastian yang tiba2 menjawab pertanyaan Ciel "aku tahu itu DVD maksud ku apa isi DVD itu?" Ciel meninggikan nada bicaranya karena ia merasa dipermalukan oleh Butlernya sendiri "haha... kalau kau penasaran kenapa kau tidak langsung menontonnya saja, ini ku berikan gratis untuk mu" Alois melemparkan kepingan DVD itu kemeja Ciel, "Sebastian!" Sebastian yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung mengerti dan mengambil kepingan DVD yang dilemparkan Alois ia terlihat sedang meneliti kepingan DVD tersebut, "sepertinya ini hanya kepingan DVD biasa Bocchan" Sebastian meyakinkan pada Ciel bahwa tidak ada yang aneh pada kepingan DVD yang diberikan Alois "kau tidak perlu khawatir aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu" Alois pun berusaha meyakinkan Ciel bahwa ia benar2 tidak bermaksud apa2 padanya, "Bocchan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sebastian menunggu perintah Bocchannya apa ia harus mengembalikan DVD itu, membakarnya, menghancurkannya berkeping keping atau "taruh dikamarku" ternyata Ciel menerima kepingan DVD pemberian Alois dan menyuruh Sebastian untuk menaruhnya dikamar, "heh... kalau begitu sebaiknya kami pergi, ayo Cloude" Alois dan Cloude melangkahkan kakinya bersiap meninggalkan kediaman Phantomhive saat sampai di pintu keluar ia berhenti dan berbalik "oh... satu lagi SELAMAT BERSENANG SENANG CIEL PHANTOMHIVE" ia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya benar2 meninggalkan kediaman Phantomhive Ciel memasang wajah tidak sukanya "cih.. apa itu maksudnya".

**=====KUROSHITSUJI======**

Malam harinya Ciel mencoba untuk mencari tahu isi dari DVD yang diberikan oleh Alois bersama sang Butler tentunya, ia berjaga jaga kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, "Bocchan apa boleh ku putar sekarang?" tanya Sebastian memastikan "nh..." dengan jawaban Ciel barusan Sebastian pun mulai menyalakan DVD playernya dan film yang terekam di DVD itu pun muncul, Ciel duduk di tepian ranjangnya wajahnya sangat serius sebenarnya ia agak sedikit was was sedangkan sebastian mendampingi Ciel berdiri di sebelahnya, layar mulai berubah menjadi hitam dan tidak lama terlihat sebuah kamar yang didalamnya ada sebuah ranjang dengan 2 orang yang... TUNGGU APA ITU? Ciel membulatkan matanya saat layar memperlihatkan 2 orang diatas ranjang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang baru kali ini Ciel lihat, terlihat 2 orang itu yang satu bisa dipastikan lakilaki dan yang satunya perempuan, lakilaki itu menindih tubuh si perempuan dan mereka TIDAK MEMAKAI SEHELAI BENANG PUN! Sebastian pun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terlihat dilayar tetapi ia sama sekali tidak fokus pada tayangan itu justru ia lebih terfokus pada reaksi Ciel, ia penasaran reaksi apa yang akan Bocchannya itu perlihatkan saat ia menonton video seperti ini Bocchannnya yang sehari hari selalu bersikap semaunya, angkuh dan sangat Bossy.

"Oya oya... sepertinya ini bukan tontonan untuk mu Bocchan" Sebastian melirik kearah Ciel dan ia menyeringai saat ia menemukan Ciel tengah membulatkan matanya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Ciel sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ia masih terlihat shock dengan tayangan yang ada didepannya, "Bocchan ku rasa sebaiknya tayangan ini dihentikan" Sebastian berjalan menuju meja yang terdapat DVD player disana ia bermaksud untuk menghentikan tayangan dewasa yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk dilihat Boccahnnya, "ini sudah larut sebaiknya Bocchan segera tidur, oh ya akan ku buatkan kau segelas susu" Sebastian menunggu jawaban Ciel tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa2 dari Bocchannya, Sebastian berjalan ke arah Ciel ia perhatikan Bocchannya dari dekat ternyata Ciel masih terpaku ditempatnya wajahnya masih bersemu merah, Ciel masih terdiam "Bocchan?" Sebastian berusaha memanggil Ciel tapi Ciel masih saja terdiam "Bocchan!" kali ini Sebastian berusaha menyadarkan Bocchannya dengan memanggil namanya tepat ditelinga sang Bocchan, dan sukses sodara sodara Ciel akhirnya kembali ke alam nyata #plakk XD, "a... apa?" entah kenapa Ciel jadi sedikit kesulitan hanya untuk menjawab panggilan Buttlernya "apa kau baik baik saja Bocchan?" Sebastian sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Bocchannya, seharusnya ia tau kedua orang itu pasti ingin melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Bocchannya dan seharusnya ia juga tidak membiarkan Bocchannya melihat adegan seperti itu seharusnya sejak tadi ia matikan saja tayangannya, "Se... sebastian... yang.. tadi itu... apa?" Ciel berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang tadi ia lihat "hm? Yang tadi ya? Kau ingin aku jawab jujur atau" "te...tentu saja kau harus jawab jujur" Sebastian menarik ujung bibirnya dan terlihat kilatan dimatanya "yang tadi itu dinamakan SEX, kau tahu yang seperti itu lah proses yang membuat Bocchan bisa ada didunia ini" jelas Sebastian, Ciel terdiam Sebastian merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Bocchannya, ia perhatikan dengan baik Bocchannya dari atas sampai...tunggu ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada diri Bocchannya, ia lihat Ciel sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi daerah diantara pahanya, Sebastian menyeringai "Bocchan apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sebastian lagi "a... aku mau tidur cepat ambilkan minumanku" Ciel berusaha mengalihkan keadaannya, "tapi kau benar tidak apa2?" Sebastian berusaha memancing agar Ciel mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tau "su... SUDAH AKU BILANG KAN AKU TIDAK APA2 CEPAT KAU KELUAR DARI SINI!" Sebastian sedikit terkejut karena Ciel tiba2 berteriak padanya, ia menarik ujung bibirnya kembali "Bocchan tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu" Sebastian duduk disebelah Ciel di tepian ranjang "aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sini" Sebastian menunjuk pada sesuatu yang menyembul diantara pahanya dibalik celana tidur Ciel, "OMAE!" Ciel yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sebastian menepis tangannya dengan kasar "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Ciel berteriak pada Sebastian dengan wajah bersemu merah entah karena saking marahnya atau karena merasa malu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang Buttler, "hmp... tidak ku sangka kau sangat polos Bocchan" sebastian menunjukkan senyum iblisnya tentu Ciel merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya, Ciel bangun dari duduknya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan kamarnya kemanapun asal jangan berada didekat sang Buttler, belum sempat ia membuka pintu Sebastian menahannya dari belakang hingga Ciel tidak mampu bergerak sedikit pun "K... KAU! MENYINGKIR!" tapi sebastian yang memang pada awalnya adalah seorang iblis tentu ia tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya yang sejak tadi seperti tengah mengundangnya untuk disantap, "SEBASTIAN! INI PERINTAH!" Ciel tidak bisa tidak teriak karena Sebastian sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya, "Bocchan kalau kau perlu bantuan, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan padaku? Kau tau aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan karena kita terikat kontrak sejak awal" Sebastian melepas penutup mata sebelah kanan Ciel sehingga terlihatlah simbol dimatanya "aku tidak butuh bantuan mu! Sekarang menyingkirlah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri" Ciel berusaha berontak dari kurungan sang Butler tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah dengan tubuh kecil seperti Ciel pada seorang Sebastian yang lebih besar darinya, Sebastian sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perintah Bocchannya "jelas sekali kau butuh bantuan disini Bocchan" Sebastian meremas dengan lembut sesuatu yang sejak tadi menyembul dari balik celana Ciel "AHH!" Ciel membulatkan matanya "A...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" Ciel berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian yang masih meremas dengan lembut 'adik kecil' nya, "ghhh... nghh... se...sebastian!" Sebastian sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Bocchannya ia terus memainkan 'adik' sang Bocchan yang kali ini menjadi jauh lebih 'HARD' dari sebelumnya "he...hen..tikanhh" Ciel tidak tahu harus bagaimana yang ia rasakan hanyalah sesuatu yang terasa begitu nikmat dibawah sana terutama saat Sebastian dengan sengaja meremasnya dengan sedikit bertenaga dan desahan yang entah datang dari mana ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, "Bocchan apa kau menikmatinya?" Sebastian membisikkan kata2 itu ditelinga Ciel dan diakhiri dengan jilatan sensual ditelinganya "ngghh... hen...hentikanh... se...sebastian!" Ciel menggenggam erat tangan Sebastian wajahnya merah mulutnya sedikit terbuka matanya sayu, Sebastian yang melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya menjadi semakin kalap ia bahkan sudah dengan lancang melepaskan celana tidur yang dikenakan Ciel hingga terbebaslah sesuatu yang sejak tadi berontak ingin dikeluarkan , Sebastian menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat ia melihat lagi pemandangan indah dihadapannya "hehe... kawai" ia membisikkan lagi kata2nya ditelinga Ciel yang membuat Ciel bertambah 'gila' ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melawan Sebastian karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan buttlernya, Sebastian menggenggam batang mungil Ciel dan memainkannya naik turun hingga Ciel harus menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas "ahh... ngghhh... sebas...tian...gahh" Sebastian tidak membuang buang kesempatan dihadapannya ia membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Ciel hingga terlihatlah nipple mungil Ciel yang menegang Sebastian menjilat nipple itu memutar mutarnya dengan lidah menghisapnya dengan kencang hingga menghasilkan kecapan yang cukup keras ia bahkan menggigitnya dengan gemas sedangkan ia memainkan nipple sebelahnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ia pilin nipple itu dengan gemas bahkan ia menariknya hingga Ciel harus berteriak "AAHH! Sebas...tian... hen..tikannhh" Sebastian sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Ciel ia terus dan terus memainkan Bocchannya "walaupun kau bilang hentikan tapi lihatlah tubuhmu kau sangat menikmatinya bukan, Bocchan" Sebastian menjilati tubuh Ciel dari leher, dada, perut dan berhenti di antara pahanya, tangannya masih memilin kedua nipple Ciel dengan gemas ia meniup niupkan batang Ciel "ahh... ahh... sebastian... ja...jangan..." belum sempat Ciel melancarkan protesnya Sebastian sudah lebih dulu memasukkan 'adik kecil' nya ke dalam mulutnya, "AAAHH!" Ciel kembali menengadahkan kepalanya hingga membentur pintu dibelakngnya matanya membulat mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva mengalir disudutnya, wajahnya semerah tomat, benar2 pemandangan indah dimata Sebastian ia semakin lapar dan semakin ingin menyantapnya lagi dan lagi, ia hisap batang mungil milik Ciel dengan gemas lidahnya memainkan ujung kepala batang Ciel "aaahh... ahhh... sebastian... aku... tidak tahu sepertinya... ada yang ingin... keluar" Sebastian menjauhkan mulutnya dari batang Ciel "tidak apa2 keluarkan saja Bocchan" denagn seringainya Sebastian melanjutkan 'santap malamnya', "ngghhh... aku... aku... nggAAAHHH!" AKHIRNYA Ciel mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, cairan putih kental menyembur kedalam mulut Sebastian dan ia menelannya sampai habis tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali "oya oya... lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku Bocchan" Ciel melihat wajah Sebastian yang penuh dengan cairan putih kental yang tidak ia ketahui apa namanya, "kau... menjijikan" Ciel masih terengah engah setelah klimaks pertamanya "lihat siapa yang bicara, aku seperti ini karena perbuatannu Bocchan" Ciel tidak membalas perkataan Sebastian wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan nafas memburu perlahan ia terjatuh ke pangkuan Sebastian "mmh... sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan padamu Bocchan" Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel dan menidurkannya di ranjang, ia bersihkan seluruh tubuh Ciel menggunakan handuk basah hingga tubuhnya bersih dan memakaikan piyamanya kembali, Ia perhatikan wajah polos dihadapannya Sebastian merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membuat Bocchannya kelelahan seperti ini "maafkan aku Bocchan, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa kehilangan control seperti ini" Sebastian membelai rambut Ciel dengan lembut perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada sang Bocchan ia kecup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut "oyasuminassai Bocchan" dan ia tinggalkan Bocchannya tidur dengan tenang.

Di kediaman Trancy

"Cloude kapan2 ayo kita tonton yang ini, kurasa yang ini jauh lebih menarik" Alois menyodorkan sebuah kepingan DVD pada Cloude "kali ini pria dan pria ya?" Cloude melihat gambar 2 orang pria berciuman pada cover DVD tersebut "heh... setelah aku selesai akan ku berikan pada Ciel... hahahaha" tawa Alois meledak ia menghampiri Cloude "bagaimana menurutmu Cloude? Apa kali ini akan sukses lagi?" Alois merangkul Cloude "kurasa begitu" jawab Cloude monoton #plak.

"Baiklah sampai misi berikutnya, hahahahaha"

~BERAKHIR DENGAN NISTANYA~

APA INIIIIIIIIIIIII? Ya tuhan cerita gak jelas apa lagi ini? Gomen klo ceritanya Gajebo *bow bow*

Tak ku sangka ternyata aku mesum juga #plakk #kemana aja woy

Baiklah semoga cerita kali ini gx mengecewakan, okeh author gx mw banyak cingcong yang ada kalian makin eneg... wkwkwkwkwk

YOSHA akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE (-/\-)


End file.
